countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Croatia
Republic of Croatia|translate = Republika Hrvatska|image1 = Croatia.png|Croatia Flag of Croatia.svg|Flag Coat of arms of Croatia.svg|Emblem |author = _germany_f.m_|dates_of_life = June 25, 1991 - present (28 years)|capital = Zagreb|national_anthem = "Lijepa naša domovino"|official_language = Croatian|national day = October 8|friends = Albania Hungary Israel Iran United States Ukraine Japan Russia (neutral)|enemies = Serbia Montenegro|population = 4 076 246 people|National sport = Football}} Croatia (Croatian. Hrvatska) is a character of CountryHumans, a state in the south of Central Europe. It borders Slovenia to the northwest, Hungary to the northeast, Serbia to the east, Bosnia and Herzegovina and Montenegro to the southeast, sharing a maritime border with Italy. Its capital, Zagreb, forms one of the country's primary subdivisions, along with twenty counties. Description Appearance Croatia usually wears a dark grey open jacket with a black t-shirt underneath. Personality Croatia is patriotic, calm and patient. He does not like to rush and prefers to devote his time to everything. He rarely rude in conversation with others and considers this, by itself, unacceptable because he tries to be as friendly and responsive as possible. Interests * Football * EU * Tourism * Alcohol Flag meaning The red-white-blue colors of the flag were inspired by the flag of Imperial Russia, which was an opponent of Austria-Hungary and hence a potential Croatian ally. Although Croatians were unable to establish their independence at that time, the flag remained a symbol of aspirations for the future Other symbols Nicknames Origin of the language Croatian is a South Slavic language and is derived from Old Church Slavonic. In the 19th century, South Slavic nations merged into a united kingdom and unified their very similar languages. The 20th century Yugoslavia used Serbo-Croatian to maintain unity across the country. Etymology The name of Croatia (Croatian: Hrvatska) derives from Medieval Latin Croātia, itself a derivation of the native ethnonym of Croats, earlier Xъrvatъ and modern-day Croatian: Hrvati History In 1991, against the backdrop of a sharp intra-republican conflict between Serbs and Croats, Croatia declared independence. Iceland was the first to recognize the new country on December 19, 1991. The declaration of independence by Croatia and Slovenia marked the beginning of the collapse of the SFRY. After the declaration of independence, interethnic clashes in the republic turned into a war in Croatia, which lasted until the end of 1995. Finally, the integrity of Croatia was restored in 1998. Organizations and Affiliations Politics Government Diplomacy Geography Croatia, officially the Republic of Croatia (Croatian: Republika Hrvatska) is a country at the crossroads of Central and Southeast Europe, on the Adriatic Sea. It borders Slovenia to the northwest, Hungary to the northeast, Serbia to the east, Bosnia and Herzegovina, and Montenegro to the southeast, sharing a maritime border with Italy. Its capital, Zagreb, forms one of the country's primary subdivisions, along with twenty counties. Croatia has an area of 56,594 square kilometres (21,851 square miles) and a population of 4.28 million, most of whom are Roman Catholics. Relationships Family * Serbia — brother/sister * Slovenia — brother/sister * Montenegro — brother/sister * North Macedonia — brother/sister * Bosnia and Herzegovina — brother/sister Friends * Albania * Hungary * Israel * Iran * Kosovo * Saudi Arabia * USA * Ukraine * Japan Neutral * Russia * Slovenia Enemies * Serbia * Montenegro Past Versions * SFR Yugoslavia - father/mother or past self Opinions Trivia ru:Хорватия Category:Everything Category:Europe Category:Republics Category:Slavic countries Category:Christian Countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:Southeastern Europe Category:Characters Category:EU members Category:NATO members Category:UN Members Category:Country Category:Secular Countries